Another Black Story
by st-potter
Summary: Introducing The Selena Black, youngest sister of Sirius & Regulus, who loves Regulus but appears to hate Sirius, having a temper to match Sirius AND an active ORDER member?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-I**

"Welcome to the order Miss Black."

Sirius's head snapped up, "Black…Black you say?" at Sirius's enquiry, Dumbledore nearly smiled.

"Indeed Sirius ….Miss BLACK or May I say Selena Black."

Sirius stared with a bewildered expression on his face. Then he suddenly shifted his gaze to the newly introduced order member, named as Selena Black.

"You are a Black?"

Selena looked less than amused, "How long it takes to penetrate your thick skull, that I, indeed am a BLACK." Sarcasm & rudeness was literally dripping from her attitude, as she gazed at Sirius smugly with a slight irritation in her eyes.

"Definitely a Black!"

Both Blacks turned to face Remus Lupin, who was amusingly watching the conversation in front of him and plainly trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" both Blacks simultaneously blurted out. Startled, at their unison they quickly glanced at each other wearing the same expression of irritation of each other's intrusion. Both scowled, but then fixed Remus with identical fiery glares.

"Oh! Did I say it loud?" Remus said in a mock fearful voice.

"YES" again in unison.

"Nice talking shadow you've got yourself Padfoot." Remus burst out laughing.

"Who are you calling shadow, you werewolf?" Selena shouted, as she advanced on Lupin.

The smile from Lupin's face vanished immediately.

"How DARE YOU…" Sirius growled menacingly & reached for his wand.

Selena whipped around & pulled out her wand in a blink of her eyes.

Remus automatically grabbed Sirius's wrist, trying to restrain him from blasting the girl apart. Dumbledore however turned to Selena.

"Selena put your wand down." His voice is full of ice & missed even a bit of warmth in it. His eyes were unusually hard & missing the usual twinkle. Selena was actually shaking with fury, didn't lower her wand but glared at Sirius fiercely.

"Selena, you heard me…NOW" Selena glanced at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded slightly. Slowly & reluctantly Selena lowered her wand.

"Take your seat, if you please, Miss Black."

With a last hateful glare at Sirius, Selena walked to her chair, facing the two marauders & sat down with a huff.

Sirius returned the glare with double interest and faced the headmaster instead.

"Care to explain Albus?"

Dumbledore merely raised an eyebrow.

"HER, explain her." Sirius said impatiently.

"Ah! Yes of course, how very silly of me to keep you in dark for so long Sirius, forgive me."

Sirius stared.

"This is Selena Walburga Black. She is your youngest sister & born after you severed all ties with your blood families. "

"My, sister?" Sirius glanced at her. Selena was determinedly staring at the ceiling. Surely, he could see the resemblances. Black hair but no grey eyes, he noticed. Her eyes were black. She is tanned a little too much, Black tradition, Sirius thought dully. A perfect figure, not too thin, not too bulky, just perfect and to complete the Black look, she has got the famous Black temper and the obvious rudeness & God knows what else, Sirius concluded, 'Yeah definitely Black, as Mooney said.'

Suddenly Selena looked at him and then Dumbledore, "If he is finished staring, can we continue with the real important thing, like the meeting?"

Sirius scowled but blissfully remained silent.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miss Black, but I think the introduction of yours to your family & friends is of more importance than the meeting, right now," Dumbledore continued smoothly, ignoring the disbelieving noises, coming from both the Blacks, "AND another important thing is the introduction of the rules of the Order to you Selena."

"Rules?" Selena's lips curled, "I don't follow any."

"Indeed and the first one of them is to show respect to each and every order member, despite of their upbringing, blood status and house status." During the last two words, Dumbledore pointedly looked at Sirius.

"And I believe you owe an apology to Mr. Lupin over here for being rude to him." Dumbledore finished in a clam tone.

However, Selena's face twisted in an evil manner, "You didn't say anything about human status Dumbledore, so I owe nothing but shit to a monster for calling it what it is." A slow smile erupted at the corner of her mouth.

That was more than enough to ignite Sirius. "REDUCTO", a flash of red light bursts out from Sirius's wand tip & hit Selena across the face.

"SIRIUS .NO." Remus cried out, but the damage was done. Selena sprang to her feet; blood was dripping down her cheek. Sirius's curse left a deep gash at the left side of her forehead. Her eyes were burning in utmost fury. Suddenly the wand, Sirius was holding, was yanked from him by a strong invisible force & went straight to Selena. Selena caught it. She raised her hand at Sirius & flicked her index finger. Sirius was lifted from the ground & was smashed against the wall. Selena advanced on Sirius.

"PROTEGO" a white shield erupted from a shocked Remus's wand & situated between two Blacks. Dumbledore got to his feet & nodded at Remus, silently told him to maintain the shield. Remus nodded back. Dumbledore moved to Selena's side. He put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Selena, please calm down. He is your elder brother." After a pause Dumbledore added, almost inaudibly, so that only Selena can hear, "just like Regulus."

Selena jerked his hand back, as if got burned. Slowly, she turned her back to Sirius facing Dumbledore and whispered, "No… nothing like him." Then slowly she moved towards her chair & sank down.

Sirius was utterly shocked at the sudden display of such high standard skillful wandless magic. He slowly got to his feet ignoring the help Lupin was offering & went straight to his seat & sat down without looking at anybody. Remus too sat down besides Sirius. After a brief silence, Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Selena, this incident doesn't excuse the fact that..."

"I am sorry ." Selena cut in smoothly facing Remus but didn't meet his eyes.

Remus smiled, "Call me Remus and that's alright. Here… let me…" Remus pointed his wand at Selena & muttered "Healia Exilirio". The blood was stopped and the gash was healed, leaving behind a permanent scarlet, long scar, running from her forehead to his left cheek.

"Thank you …Remus." Selena said in a flat tone.

Sirius's eyes narrowed & lips curled in a typical Black manner. But he remained silent as he felt a warm pressure on his right hand, which Remus was squeezing without looking at him.

"So, on this happy note of reunion we shall have a drink while we wait for the rest of the order member to arrive, which could be any minute now, if I am not mistaken." All three of them stared unbelievably to the headmaster at his sudden cheery tone. But Dumbledore ignored them all & summoned four glasses and a bottle of butterbeer.

"WHAT ARE WE? FOUR?" Two blacks said indignantly & in unison, as they saw the bottle of butterbeer. Sirius & Selena glared at each other briefly & Remus tried to hide his smile which was threatening to spread across his face.

"Oh forgive my choice Selena, Sirius, but for an old man, firewhiskey is indeed a bit too much." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes as he poured four glasses of butterbeer & offered each one.

They took the glasses, Sirius with a sigh, Selena with a smirk & Remus with a strained straight face.

"To the order." Dumbledore said as he raised his glass.

"To Harry." Sirius raised his glass.

"To light." Remus raised his glass.

Selena didn't say anything but raised her glass none the less & they took the first sip.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-II**

CRASH!

"Tonks!"

"I am okay; I am okay, not to worr...arrrgh…stupid umbrella stand"

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, CREATURE OF DARK, HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG…" The girl, named Tonks, shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sirius & Remus rushed to the drawing room, wand at the ready.

"SHUT UP MOTHER!" and with that Sirius & Remus forcefully shut the curtain of the valiant & violent portrait of Walburga Black, his charming mother. Sirius panted a little & before he could see the visitors, he was attacked by a very excited mass of bright pink hairball & a girl underneath it.

"It is nice to see you Siri" the girl exclaimed, as she flung her arms around Sirius's neck, managed to trod on a Dark man's foot in the process, who yelped in pain & toppled on the ground taking his beloved cousin with her, squeezing the life out of him in a tight, almost chocking embrace.

It took a couple of moments for Sirius to register her action & then he too returned the embrace with equal force & laughed out loud.

"Nice to see you too Nymphie." Sirius said after pulling back & ruffled his baby cousin's hair affectionately.

"Call me Tonks, will ya?" Tonks stated irritably to him as they both got up & then looked at him up and down, "You look like shit." She declared.

Sirius threw his head back in laughter.

"Haven't changed much, have you? Since I last saw you? How old were you then? Oh yeah four right?"

Tonks made a face.

"No, for your information I was SIX, not four."

Sirius continued laughing, "Yeah, that sets your maturity level, a whole two year higher, than I thought."

Tonks narrowed her eyes and about to open her mouth, when she was pulled into a warm & bear hug from Sirius.

"Missed you…" Sirius murmured against her hair kissing the top of her head and pulled back grinning. Tonks grinned too.

"Nice to see you again Black, Lupin." A deep voice talked from behind Tonks.

"Kingsley!" Sirius greeted.

"Long time no see" Remus stated pleasantly.

Tonks however turned to face Remus.

"Lupin?"

Remus inwardly cringed, after the hateful outburst from a Black about his condition; he was not sure about this one. Although, technically she was a Tonks, but was born by a Black nonetheless. He stiffened a bit.

"You are MOONEY!" Tonks said excitedly "I remember you, you came with Sirius to our home once. You are the voice of reason among them and a bookworm AAND a prefect and smart and boring…" she said this all in one breath & flung her arms to his neck too.

To say that Remus was shocked is most definitely an understatement. He was so bewildered that he forgot to return the embrace for a whole minute. Then as it clicked he embraced her lightly & pulled back saying, "And a werewolf." He gazed fixedly at the floor & waiting for the usual outburst or at least a hateful "OH".

"Yeah, I know, that's why you are Mooney." Tonks piped up. "I am not that dumb you know." And she visibly pouted.

Remus's head snapped up in surprise & astonishment. "You know?"

"Duhhh!" was Tonks's reply.

Remus smiled a true smile at her.

"You don't remember me. Do you?" Tonks continued in a slight hurt voice.

Remus was overwhelmed that she actually cared whether he remembered her or not.

Remus's smile grew & he answered "I do remember you bubblegum head."

Tonk's face lit up immediately, yes, that was her nickname to him.

"So, can I get a proper hug?" Tonks raised her eyebrows.

Remus chuckled. "Come here."

And he pulled her into a gentle & warm embrace but got a chocking hug in return. It felt different, but in a nice way, Remus thought.

Sirius was watching the whole exchange silently with a smile on his face & his smile grew as he noticed a faint blush, creeping slowly on Tonks's cheek, while she was hugging Remus. Her hair went the brightest shade of pink. Sirius thought 'FINALLY SOMEONE' and mentally high fived himself.

Kingsley already moved to kitchen to meet Dumbledore. Sirius followed the suit and a second later Tonks & Remus too.

Whoosh!

The fireplace in the kitchen roared into life & Weasleys stepped out one by one from it.

"Ah, Welcome to order Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at them.

"Welcome young Weasleys" He added to the rest of the Weasleys, which included Fred, George, Ron & Ginny. All of them smiled & nodded at him & then turned to look at the house.

"Charming place professor" George said.

"Absolutely classic." Fred added.

Molly threw a stern glare at the twins who were sniggering, but Dumbledore chuckled. Trust these young men to lighten the mood anytime, anywhere, Dumbledore thought amusingly, a great gift indeed.

Sirius entered the kitchen at this precise moment.

"SIRIUS BLACK" Molly shrieked.

Immediately Sirius found himself at the wandpoint of almost all the Weasleys, except Ron, who reacted immediately & ran between Sirius & his own family.

"NO. MOM, DAD. It's not what you are thinking. He is innocent. He is alright. He didn't betray…"

"UNCONFUND MY SON BLACK" Arthur Weasley roared. "NOW."

Remus rushed passes Sirius & elbowed him unintentionally & stood protectively in front of him.

"Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ginny Ron is right. Sirius is innocent."

Everybody turned to face Dumbledore as he spoke calmly.

"Please lower your wands. Let me explain…" and the whole story was fed to the Weasleys then. Ron however threw an apologetic glance over Sirius for not telling his family about his innocence beforehand, but Sirius smiled at him reassuringly.

After knowing the truth, the Weasleys, except Ron apologized to Sirius profusely. Molly shooed the young Weasleys to upstairs before the meeting started. Sirius showed them his room, as by that time, that was the only room suited for human habitation apart from ground floor.

"Not a word to anybody, what you saw in that room." Sirius added in a low voice to them. They nodded & disappeared upstairs.

Sirius turned around, only to find Remus standing there with an amused smile on his face "Bikini babes? Still now?"

"Permanent Sticking charm, you wanker." Sirius shot back.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yet to get rid of your colourful tongue I see."

Sirius rolled his eyes in reply.

"Oh, you have grown up Sirius, Finally. At least you learn to roll your eyes, where you used to prefer to throw random rude hand gestures, a certain improvement I must say." Remus said in a straight face.

Sirius glared at him. Then they both burst into laughter.

"Well, had to restrain myself from now on, I have a Godson now, who happen to follow in my footsteps." Sirius stated.

"Please remind me to thank Harry when he arrives, he is such a good influence on you." Remus laughed.

"Stuff it Lupin." And this time Sirius did shoot the famous rude hand gesture to him.

"Oh losing the touch already, I see." Remus laughed and Sirius joined.

Slowly, all the members of the order arrived starting from Minerva McGonagall to Mundungus Fletcher & lastly Severus Snape.

Sirius glared hatefully at Snape, but Snape took no notice & gracefully walked to his seat.

"Snobbish prat." Sirius muttered.

"Don't start." Remus murmured tiredly.

Dumbledore cleared his voice & the kitchen fell silent.

"Ladies & gentlemen, we all know why we all are gathered here today. Voldemort is back and we are reforming the Order of phoenix in order to bring the downfall of the dark wizard. This time however we have several new members in the Order. So to our old member welcome back & to our new members welcome to the Orders Weasleys, Tonks, Fletcher & Black."

"But Sirius was in the previous order." Kingsley exclaimed.

"Oh I don't deny it Kingsley."

"You said, welcome to the Orders Weasleys, Fletcher, Tonks & **Black.**"

"Yes I did."Dumbledore smiled at their confused expressions.

"May I present you Miss Selena Walburga Black, the newest and youngest member of the order of phoenix." Dumbledore gestured at Selena, who was sitting stiffly.

"She is not a Hogwarts student, but completed her education from the Drumstrang. She is 18 and a very skillful witch, undergoing auror training program in the Irish ministry of Magic."

"Drumstrang, but it is known for producing dark witches and wizards and it shows a great amount of leniency to the matter of teaching dark arts to its student. They actually teach them those and…"

"And yet, it is Hogwarts that produced the darkest wizard of the century, Voldemort." Several people shuddered at the mention of the name. Noticing this, Selena added "Or should I say he, who must not be named or you know who?" Selena finished with a smirk & looked challengingly at Kingsley. Kingsley, who was interrupted rudely by her, just stared at her, astonished at her arrogance & the rightness of her point.

Snape threw her a calculating glance. Not many people shut Kingsley up so effectively.

"Mind that attitude of yours girl." Moody growled.

"Or what?" Selena shot back.

"Really wanna see or what?" Moody threatened.

Selena was about to open her mouth to retort but felt a pressure in her left hand. Surprised, she looked at her left side. A pink haired girl, sitting beside her murmured in low voice, "He can turn nasty you know. Let it go."

Selena was surprised. From the sincerity of her voice, she got the fact that she meant well for her. This is something utterly new to her. She just stared at her and missed the smirk Moody sent at her direction. But Selena however dropped it.

"I am Tonks by the way." Tonks muttered in a low tone & stretched out her hand grinning.

Selena shook it hesitantly.

"I am Black."

"Yeah I heard, not deaf you know, Black." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Call me Selena…if you wish." Selena murmured awkwardly.

"Selena it is then." Tonks grinned brightly.

"I hate to interrupt your little social conversation Miss Tonks, Miss Black. But we are here to protect the world, not for some chit chatting." Professor McGonagall's stern voice rang through the kitchen.

Selena scowled at McGonagall but Tonks said brightly to her.

"Oh Com'n Minnie, cut her some slack, you know, it is important to save the world, but it is important for all of us to stick together and THAT is not possible without friendship and the first step of friendship is small talk. Isn't it Albus?" Tonks turned to Dumbledore for support.

"Indeed! Miss Tonks." Dumbledore said with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"So, technically I am on my first step to save the world." Tonks finished brightly.

McGonagall's face was a sight. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, as she turned her gaze to the headmaster.

"Don't encourage her Albus. She is the reason, I have more gray hairs than I should have and don't call me by that horrible nickname." At this she turned to Tonks, only to catch her giving thumbs up to Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius to pass her that only bit of wisdom of yours." McGonagall added acidly to him.

Sirius bowed. "My pleasure Minnie."

McGonagall made a disapproving face. That set almost everybody in the kitchen into a laughing fit. Even Remus, Snape & Selena's mouth twitched in amusement.


	3. AN

A/N Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
